One type of flexible reclosable container includes profiles which are locked and unlocked by a slider which is moved along the profiles. Such reclosable containers are used in form, fill and seal applications where a product is prepacked and sold in the container as well as in applications where the container is sold to the consumer for use by the consumer in packaging the items desired to be packaged by the consumer. Whatever the application or use of the container, it is desirable that the slider and profiles be constructed in such a manner as to prevent the slider from easily being removed from the profiles. It is also desirable that the slider be inexpensive and easy to manufacture.